


Love Sick

by pastelcupcake (Aika)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Member-Ai, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika/pseuds/pastelcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These pass few days Yabu’s messing up and was disturbed by many things. Everyone was worried which made Inoo to talk to him. “He’s sick” Inoo said with an upsetting look.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first HSJ fanfic and not posted.

The oldest member stood firmly in front of Kei. They had argued several topics beforehand. Kei stare at the eldest person who has been ill-tempered since the past two days. No body knows in JUMP why. Even Kei could not predict what he is thinking. JUMP began to worry on him that is why Kei consulted him. Kota stared down at his band mate, slamming his palms on the wall having Kei cornered on his arms.

“Oi Yabu daijoubu? What’s with you these past few days?” Yabu had his eyes slightly open. Kei asked attempting to have a good explanation from Yabu.

Yabu Kota did not utter anything but instead close his eyes to lessen the headache he had that is starting to ache more. His forehead leaned on his band mate’s. At the said action Inoo immediately react and panic. His heart goes dokidoki and his pale cheeks were painted with a pinkish blush.

Inoo attempt to push him because the small space between them and the hot air coming from Yabu as he breathes scared him a little. “Oi ba-” Before Inoo could actually push him he mutters a sorry. He slowly pulls away and disappears in the room.

Kei was left with a questioning look. His knees gave in, letting his petit form fell on the ground. Something is definitely wrong with Yabu. “He’s sick!” Inoo said literally. The fact that Yabu do not look so good and the moment their forehead touch he can tell that Yabu has a fever. Maybe it’s the reason why he’s acting weird and all.

Yabu touched his forehead. “It has gotten worse.” He said to himself. _What am I doing anyway?_ He sighed and walks away.

 _Flashback_   
_  
_

_Hikaru and Inoo were spotted at the small sofa. Inoo was trying his best to suppress his laughs. Later he gave in to Hikaru’s joke and laugh while clutching his stomach. “That’s a good one Hika!” Inoo laughed more. Yabu suddenly interrupt with his hands on his waist. “Oi, will you too stop slacking off?” Their practice already started. They did not notice until Yabu approached them. Hikaru tuck his tongue out which made Inoo giggle._   
_  
_

_The practice for that day ended well enough. Thanks to Yabu who has been good at organizing and synchronizing them well. Everyone looked up to him as the eldest one in the group. Chi pops his head beside Yabu. He whines like a kid asking for a hug and to let him sat on Yabu’s lap. “Not now Chi. Why don’t you just cling to Takaki instead.”_   
_  
_

_“Mou…” He whines more after not sensing any Takaki around. His sadden look suddenly flew away just when he found their prettiest member drinking his juice. “Ja, Kei-chan!” he sang as he flung his arm around the elder person._   
_  
_

_“Ne, ne Yabu-kun doesn’t want me to give any hug today so will you?” Chi said with pleading eyes. Kei smile and took the younger person._   
_  
_

_“Ne, Yabu’s being mean today isn’t he?” Chi added. As soon as it reached Yabu’s ear he stormed out of the room. He stumbles to the small person at the entrance. It is Ryutaro._   
_  
_

_“Yabu gomen!” he apologized but Yabu’s scary face frightened him. “Honto ni gomen!” Yabu did not pay any attention but hissed instead. “Ittai!”_

xxx

Outside the dressing room he met Hika. Hikaru had this ‘what’s-with-you’ look. He glares at Yabu. Yabu did not pay attention to him at all. Hika immediately took Yabu’s arm as he passes by on his side. He held it firmly.

“Oi what’s with that? Scaring Inoo-chan like that.”Yabu did not reply. Hikaru is eavesdropping like Yuto.

“Come on Yabu at least answer me. What’s with the attitude it’s not like you.”

Yabu forced a smile and manage to talk. “Gomen Hikaru, I’m taking my leave early. Please tell it to everyone. Ganbatte ne!” He tried to sound cheerful.

“Oh, hai, ganbatte…” Hikaru said weakly. _  
_

“Ja!”

“Ja! Ehhh? Ch-chotto~” He stared at his band mate’s back as he leaves.

Few minutes passed after Yabu’s departure, Inoo Kei bump to Hikaru with a frantic face. “Ne, Where’s Yabu?” Kei asked hurriedly.

Hikaru raised his eyes one brow. “Doushite? He just left and said he will leave early.” A grin crept on Hikaru’s face. “Did he do anything weird to you?”

“hah? No-nothing what’s with you?” There’s a flashback on what happened earlier on his mind. Inoo thought about their closeness. He shook his head trying to forget everything. It is way too embarrassing. The faint pink blush appeared again. “Yabu has a fever.”

“Eh? Honto? He looks cheerful a while ago but yeah he doesn’t look well today.” Hikaru looked at Inoo and point out something obvious. “Ne, you’re blushing. You sure nothing happened?” Hikaru teased again.

Inoo quickly hide his face and left. He can hear Hikaru’s silly laugh. “Nothing!” he shouted back.

Yabu kept turning and moving around his bed. He kept asking himself about what he did on the dressing room. The slightest feeling of being near to Kei is still there. He’s starting to have an unknown tingling feeling on his stomach but somehow it feels good. He may not be able to face him straight again after what had happen. Suddenly his thought was stopped by his phone. It appears that the one who is calling is no one else but Kei Inoo. There is a sharp pain in his chest that almost chokes him. He answered the phone hesitantly. “Hai, moshi moshi, Kota desu.” He sounded cheerful as possible.

“Yabu have you returned home? Ne-”

“Gomen Gomen, I wasn’t able to tell you.” He did not let the person to finish his line.

“Iie, its fine. You feeling well now? You have a fever right?” Inoo asked worriedly.

“Y-yes how?” he asked.

“Ne, can I come over?” Inoo just blurted out without thinking. _“What am I saying? Now what should I do?”_ “I-I just want to know whether you’re doing fine. The others were really worried too.” He said as an excuse.

“Sure when will you come?”

“Please wait for me outside. Can you?”

“Yeah I’m already…” As he open the door he found Kei already there holding the phone. “Kei? Here already?” There is a long pause.

Kei was surprised too. He became speechless for a while. He faces his band mate with a smile. “Konbanwa! Sorry I came before telling you.”

“I-iie. You’re weird. You should have pressed the doorbell instead of calling me at the phone.” Yabu laughed. “Please come in”

“Teme, you’re the one who is acting weird. You should have rest instead of coming to practices. You really scared Ryutaro and Chi. Anyway you fine already?” He sat comfortably on the sofa.

“I don’t know why I’m being irritable. I already took medicine and had a good sleep.” He sat down on the sofa too but got his shoulder bump to Inoo’s. Inoo moved quickly.

Yabu was being himself again with that happy face of his. Their topic changes from time to time to random ones. Yabu once mentioned the gift he gave to Inoo before. Those different flavors of bath gels (or whatever it is). Later Inoo suggested something.

“Ne, we promised before to see the fireworks this summer, right?” Inoo said.

“And we are not able to see it because of the sudden change of our schedule.” Yabu reminded the other.

Inoo laughed hearty. “You’re right that’s why we’ll go see it tonight.” He pulled the older one out of house to the conbini.

The two head at the store. Inoo is the one who picks while Yabu stood in the corner staring at the boxes of pocky. He took one and read the contents. The shorter man stood on his back as soon as he found him looking at the box. His right hand covered Yabu’s face while the other holds the packages. “Who am I?” Inoo asked changing his voice. More like a feminine voice.

“Dare?” Yabu have no idea. He then took the hand off his face only to see Inoo. He laughed. “You really have girly sides, don’t you?” he laughed again. Inoo pout a little and laughed with him afterwards. They had forgotten their hands were linked together until they left the combini. Girls gawk at them. They are known person after all but they stare at them in different reason. Inoo noticed first and jerk off quickly. Yabu realized it too late. “Ah Gomen!” Both blushed and did not spoke until they reached the riverbank.

The view was perfect. Kei took one sparkler and so did Yabu. They hold it facing the ground. Inoo was pleased to the sparking lights. He thought doing this would cheer Yabu more but Yabu looks disturbed as when he looked at him. Yabu stared at the dying light. “Ne can I do yoshi-yoshi?” Inoo offered.

“Eh?” Yabu look surprised at the younger person beside him.

Kei continued. “I don’t know why but…I-I suddenly want to yoshi-yoshi Yabu’s head.” He blushed again but he was determined at this thought. He thought he will be refused but despite of this thought he kneeled beside Yabu and pat his head, trying to calm him to release him from anything that disturbed him. Yabu without thinking he leaned comfortably on Inoo’s chest. “Arigato Kei” Yabu whispered. Both hearts thump quickly. “Ne demo where did the cool Kei go?” Yabu teased breaking the tensed atmosphere.

Inoo laughed and says “Iie Yabu is the one who is very cool but looks who is talking you became such a grumpy Yabu.”

“Rusai na…”

“Ne, Yabu… d-did you know my chest really hurt a lot. It feels like it will explode whenever…” he did not continue.

“Suki” Yabu said.

“Eh!” Somewhere not very far, a firework exhibition began. There is a loud blast. Kei was amazed more to the view. Large flower like bloom on the sky and lighten it. “Sugoi!” Kei said.

 _“Yappari… he did not hear me…”_

xxx

Yabu came early at the practice and found Daiki practicing alone. “Ohayo!"

“Yabu-kun! You’re okay now?”

“Yah, somehow…” he smiled back at his band mate who is smiling showing his white teeth. “I got something for you I thought you like this.” He then threw the box of pocky at Daiki.

“Oh! Arigato! Yay! Yabu’s back!”

He laughed. “I found that while Inoo-kun and I were buying sparklers.”

Chinen came and interfere. “Wah! You had sparklers?” Chi said with interest in his sparkling eyes.

“Ohayo Chi!” both Yabu and Daiki greet him and continue on the topic.

Later the door opened revealing the four Hey! Say! 7 members, Yuto, Yamada and Keito running away from Ryutaro as if they were playing tag. Yabu and Chi caught their attentions when they were seen on the chair. Chi sitting on Yabu’s lap just like usual. The four greeted. After some minutes the elder members came chatting. The scene was like Yabu became a baby sitter for the young members. It is not always they were seen like that. That gave Hikaru a grin. “Yosha! Yabu’s here!” the other members walked in while Inoo is glancing to Yabu secretly.

The practice for that day ended normally. “Yatta!” Takaki said stretching his arm upwards. “Good work today minna!” he added.

“Ja, let’s have lunch now.” Keito said. Their lunch time is always late because they are all passionate to their work. It’s already two in the afternoon.

Chi and Ryutaro both took Yabu’s arm and told him to join them in the table. Yabu separate from BEST! and joined HS7. He would want to sit beside Inoo but unfortunately he had no win to the younger ones. They started their lunch. Yabu and Inoo secretly share glances without anyone knowing. Inoo smile nervously while he eats his meal. Unknowingly blush went up to his face again. Everyone in that table noticed it.

Hikaru approached. “Ne, Inoo-chan’s face is red. You’re okay?”

Inoo looked at him. “Eh? Hai! I-I think I’ll just go to the wash room.” He could not stop the stuttering.

Yabu saw him leaving and too pretend to have a phone call. He took the other way to be not so obvious but the truth is he will follow Inoo.

“Kei! Matte!”

The blushing boy twirls around to see the lad. “nani?”

“Ne, you did not have any cold yesterday do you?” asked Yabu with a worried face.

“No, just…” Yabu stepped closer to Inoo but Inoo keep on walking backwards until his back met the wall. He flinches at the cold feeling of his back on the wall then stared at Yabu. “Nani?” he said as if he isn’t affected.

Yabu laughed concerned. “Ne, listen.” He wraps his arm around Inoo’s waist and whispered. “Sorry from before but will you hate me if…” Their heart harmonized as both thump fast. Inoo felt uneasy to this. _What is this?_

Yabu held Kei tighter and made him nearer to him. “I like you?”

There is silence for a few moments in the hallway. Kei broke into sobs for sometime. He buried his face on the eldest chest and returned the hug tighter. “Iie…” his sobs quickly turn to a soft yet warm laugh. “I like you before I knew it myself.”

Yabu peck Inoo’s forehead satisfied from what he heard. He cupped Inoo’s small face. His thumb brushes away those tears that remained and gave him a sweet kiss.

Not too far a curious soul watched the two new lovers. “So that’s what’s happening to them!” He exclaimed.

“Ne, Hika shall I try that too?” at the voice Hikaru felt chills all over his body.

His body froze in no time just when arms wrapped around his waist. “Bakaki!”

 _Extra:_ _“want some strawberry pocky?” Dai-chan pokes Yama._


End file.
